Nikki and Victor: To Good to be True
by nikkinewman
Summary: Nikki and Victor's romantic honeymooning takes a turn for the worst when the Newman family is tested with a big challenge, but when and unexpected visitor shows up, what will happen?


Nikki woke up that morning and dressed as she went downstairs to get coffee and have some quiet time before Victor woke and they both made their way to the office. She put on a black wrap dress and high black heels as she made her way downstairs. She made coffee and put out a cup for Victor as she sat down and read her book cross legged on the couch. "Were you trying to sneak away from me?" Victor asked smiling at the sight of her beautiful face, Nikki smiled and her eyes returned to her book. As he was pouring himself coffee it spilled, Nikki got up and wiped it down "Ah!" Victor said with the feeling of heat on his shirt, "Oh don't be a baby" Nikki said taking a cloth and wetting it with the water cup she had, he laughed and kissed her "I'm sorry" he said laughing, Nikki smiled and unbottoned his shirt, "Now i'm going to go get you a new one ok?" she said, Victor nodded his head while he poured the coffee again.

Nikki came down "Ok I got your blue one I can't find that tie you like..." she said as she saw Victor sitting on the chair with his face in his hands crying "What's wrong?" Nikki asked bending down to where his eyes were, Victor took her in his arms and stroked her hair, she look terrified "baby tell me what's wrong!" she said looking at him. He wiped the tears from his cheek and said "sweetheart it's Victoria" his voice and heart broke "what happened to Victoria?" she said with a pit in her throat "she's been in a car accident" he replied trying to hold back his tears "what! is she alright?" she asked as she covered her mouth in terror "she's at the hospital, we don't know" he said, Nikki cried and threw herself in Victor's arms, seeing his wife's pain and terror he cried even more, he stroked her hair as he tightened his grip on her waist. He put her coat on and got her things as they went out the door.

Nikki ran in the hospital with Victor not far behind seeing Nicholas in the waiting room "What happened?!" Nikki yelled across the hall, Nicholas cried and put his head in his Mother's arms "Angel what happened?" Nikki said reaching to his level and stroking his hair "Mom, she was just driving to come meet me at the coffee house" he said as he weeped for his sister. "Ok baby, sh" she said comforting her son, Victor stood behind her and put his hand on her hip letting her know he was there. She turned around with tears in her eyes and looked at him as she kissed her son's forehead. The Doctor came out "Mr and Mrs Newman?" he said "yes that's us" Nikki said wiping the tears from Nicholas' cheeks and putting her arm around him rubbing his shoulder like she used to do when he was little, Victor took Nikki's hand and squeezed it tight. "Victoria has severe head contusions, she has slipped into a coma" the doctor said glancing at his clipboard "oh my god" Nikki said squeezing Nicholas tighter "we performed a CAT scan and it showed dramatic brain activity, however there are some rare cases where people do not wake up for weeks, this will most likely not happen with Victoria as she has a very active brain, but she may wake up in a few days because of the damage caused to the head, we will be monitoring her closely though to make sure there is no swelling or internal bleeding, luckily she has only a few cuts and bruises so she won't be in much pain when she wakes up" he said smiling, they all sighed with releif as Nikki hugged Victor "can we see her?" Nick asked "Of course" the doctor said walking away. They all walked into the hospital room and at the sight of his daughter laying there Victor felt tears well up in his eyes "hey Vic" Nick said pulling up the stool for his mother "you gotta wake up soon, Reid is at home worried sick about his mom" Nick said trying to hold back the cracks in his voice, Nick put his hand on his Mother's shoulder. "Sweetheart we're all here" she said taking Victoria's hand. "I should go get Noah" Nick said with tears on his cheeks "I'll go baby, just stay here with your father" she said kissing him on the cheek. She took Victor's hand and led him out into the hallway leaving Nicholas in the room with Victoria. She cried as he took her in his arms "she'll be alright, she'll be just fine baby" Victor said wiping the tears off her cheeks "I'm just trying to be strong for Nicholas, he's broken up about this" she said rubbing Victor's shoulder "I'll stay with him, just bring Noah, he means so much to Victoria, she'd want him here" he said hugging her one more time. "Ok, I love you" Nikki said as tears ran down her cheeks "My sweetheart I love you to" Victor replied giving her a long kiss goodbye.

Noah and Nikki walked out to the car together, Noah was crying as Nikki took his hand throughout the whole car ride, they said nothing, but with his Grandmother's hand in reach Noah knew he'd be alright. "Grandpa!" Noah said running up to Victor and hugging him "Hi my boy" he said holding his Grandson. "Wheres Dad?" Noah asked taking off his coat "hes in the room with your Aunt Angel" Nikki said. Noah hugged his Grandmother as they all went to sit down, Victor on the chair and Noah beside Nikki. He leaned up against her as she kissed his head, "it's ok baby" she said rubbing his shoulder, he let out one single tear, amoung the others he'd shed in the car, one single tear, he held the rest in knowing his Grandparents would both break down if he did. Nikki looked at Victor with tears in his eyes, he whispered "I love you" she smiled and returned her focus to Noah. Nicholas came out of the room with wet eyes "hey bud" Nick said to his son "Hi Dad" Noah said getting up and hugging him "I'm just going to go see her" Nikki said as Victor followed.

"Hi Victoria" Nikki said "it's me and Daddy, we're here baby" she continued as she squeezed Victor's hand tighter. She let out tears as Victor took her in his arms. Later that night, they still were in the room. Noah and Nick were asleep in the waiting room as Victor layed his head on Nikki's lap and she used the stool as a foot rest. They stayed all night and all morning, waiting for her to awake.

"Nick?!" Sharon said running into the hospital "Nicholas!" she repeated. He got up and with tears in his eyes hugged his wife "it's ok, sh, it's ok" she kept repeating running her fingers through his hair. She sat down with him as he put his head on her chest, he fell asleep as Nikki walked out of the room. "Sharon" she said "Sh, he's asleep" Sharon replied running her fingers through his hair. She slipped out of Nick's hold and gently set his head down on the couch as Nikki took her hand and walked her to the foyer. Sharon hugged Nikki as tight as she could "what happened?" she asked wiping tears away from her mother in laws face "she got into a car accident, we don't know how but shes in a coma" she replied trying to look strong "oh my god, is she going to be ok?" Sharon asked with tears in her eyes "the Doctors are optimistic" Nikki replied, Sharon took Nikki into another hug as Victor walked out. "Victor" Sharon whispered as he took her in a hug "wheres Noah?" she asked "he's in her room" he replied. Sharon made her way to see her son, she found him holding his Aunt's hand and crying. "Baby" Sharon said taking Noah into her arms "Mom, is Aunt Vic going to be ok?" he asked weeping "They think so sweetheart, sh it's ok, it's ok" she replied stroking her sons head.

Nicholas got up and went over to his mother as he put her arm around her feeling the need for his Mom. "Oh baby" she said knowing her son was vulnerable. "You guys should go get some rest, we'll stay here and hold down the fort while you're gone" Nicholas said as Sharon and Noah walked out hand in hand. "Ya, we can stay here for the afternoon, you guys can go and then we'll go in the evening" she said trying to make it more appealing Nikki and Victor. Nikki looked at Victor and nodded not wanting a fight with anyone, "Ok, we'll be back soon" Nikki said hugging Noah, Victor kissed Sharon on the cheek and hugged Nicholas as they stepped out, he put his arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek as they made their way to the car.

They walked in the door and Nikki threw herself in Victor's arms crying as hard as she had ever cried in a longtime. His eyes squinted with tears but he did not let them fall, "I need you to hold me, just hold me" Nikki said kissing Victor's lips and making her way to his cheeks. He picked her up and carried her upstairs as she kissed his neck. He pulled the string on her dress and kissed her neck and chest so gently, letting her know he was there as he ran his hands down the front of her. She let out tears as she removed his clothes, they layed down on the bed and he kissed her everywhere, she ran her hands down his chest. He held her as close as he could hold her and she held is broad shoulders in her arms. They both cried with greif and love, he kissed her tears and she ran her hands up and down his arms. As they made love, the need for closeness and feeling was fufilled.

Nikki got up and put on nothing but his dress shirt as she went into the bathroom and got oil. She climbed on top of him. Her whole leg span took to sit on his strong broad back as she massaged him. It took all of her body weight pushed on his back to get the kinks in his shoulders out, as she continued to stroke back and fourth, she bent down and kissed his neck as he stretched his hand out and ran it down her leg. She got up, not saying a word she took his hand and led him to the bathroom, he kissed her as she started the shower, he slipped his shirt off of her slim body and they stepped in. His hands slid down every inch of her as she kissed his chest, he kissed her everywhere and they made love again. They got out of the shower as he slid on her robe for her and put on his, she dried him off and he dried her off, holding eachother and kissing as they did it. "I love you so much" she said as he kissed her neck and lips, his hands ran from her thigh to her neck and he said "my sweet love, my baby, I love you" she smiled. "I needed you" she whispered in his ear as he continued to kiss her neck "I'm here" he replied.

They dressed as Victor sat on the edge of the bed. Nikki came and did up his tie holding the tears back from her eyes. He put his head against her stomach and cried, as he ran his hands up and down her legs. She cried also and ran her fingers through his hair, he kissed her stomach and continuted to weep. Nikki knew this would be the only time he would break down because he would not allow himself to do it infront of anyone but her, and only once would he. "My baby" he said between his sobs she let tears run down as she continued to run her fingers through his hair, her chin quivered as he wrapped his hands around her hips. "It's ok darling, just cry ok, just cry" she said reassuring him. He continued to slowly run his hands down her legs and feeling the need to touch her skin her slid his hand under her dress and kept his palm on her leg. "it's ok, it's ok" she whispered crying. He lifted his head up from her stomach and looked up at her beautiful face, as his chin quivered she leant down and sighed as he through himself into her hold. When he was feeling strong enough, he got up and kissed her as they made their way downstairs. "I needed to feel you next to me, I needed your love" she said as tears came into her eyes, Victor stroked her cheek and kissed it "my sweetheart, I'm here, I needed your body next to mine" he said taking her in his arms once more. She smiled as they made their way to the hospital.

Victor kissed Nikki and went into Victoria's room to join Nicholas and Sharon. Nikki sat with Noah as they talked about Victoria when Paul walked in. "Nikki?" he said Nikki got up as she wiped the tears from her cheeks, she was shocked to see him "Paul" she said suprised "Hi Noah" Paul said looking at him "Hey Paul" he said hesitantly as he took his Grandmother's hand, Nikki nudged him "I'm gonna go see Aunt Vic" he said feeling tension "Noah!" Nikki replied, Noah kissed her on the cheek "it was good seeing you Paul" Noah said giving him a warning with his eyes. Paul laughed and turned to Nikki, she rolled her eyes "Protective Grandson?" he asked laughing "ya I suppose you could say that, of course a messy one also" she said holding up two empty cups of coffee. Paul laughed "I'm sorry about Victoria Nik" he said on a more serious note "thanks, she's going to be fine though" she replied "I'm glad" he said. "How's Victor?" Paul asked trying to make conversation, Nikki laughed "you really want to know?" she replied "No not really" he said smiling, she smirked and threw out the garbage. "listen I'm sorry" he said realizing she wasn't up for the humor, "Oh Paul, it's ok, I know" she replied trying to push out a smile "it's just sad, the way it had to end" she continued. Tears filled his eyes at the sight of the woman he loved, but most of all his best friend "Nik, I don't want it to be like this" he replied trying to fight the sadness "listen Paul, I'm with Victor. I'm sorry that's the way it is, it wasn't fair to you, it wasn't fair to me, it was a loose loose situation" she replied "except he won" he said as tears flowed down his cheek she let out a light smile "you will find the most magnificant woman, and you will make her the happiest woman in the world, and I wanted so badly for that woman to be me, but I know you deserve so much more love, so much more commitment, something I could never give you" she replied wiping his tears away. "come here" she said as she held out her arms, he hugged her just as Victor walked out of the room. 


End file.
